


Surrender to the Scarecrow

by VGJekyll



Series: Something Just Like This [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blowjobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, F/M, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Identity Porn, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Orgy, P.o.v. the asset, Porn with plot (somewhat), Rolls Royce Phantom, Sex Club, The Joker - Freeform, The Scarecrow - Freeform, discomfort, mission, sex toys on/in other people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGJekyll/pseuds/VGJekyll
Summary: The asset is on a mission for which he has to enter a sex club and join the Masquerade.In order to engage his mark, he is wearing a costume that will certainly entice them... but he gets distracted.





	Surrender to the Scarecrow

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to ‘Escort the Dark Knight’, written from The Asset's P.O.V.

  
Spandex was not the asset’s choice of wear.  
  
The stretchiness of the material was acceptable. It would not restrict his ability to move. The large black cape was detachable and would also not hinder him if he was in a hot spot.  
  
What he didn’t like about it was that the fabric was really too sheer. The flimsy material felt like a second layer of skin. He could just as well not be wearing anything at all. It made him feel vulnerable and unprotected.  
  
Not to mention the fact there he had nearly no weapon on him. There was simply no place in his clothing where he could hide it. He still made do with what he had. Thus he had hidden a few thin folding knives in the folded edge of his leather gloves, in his leather army boots and in the waistband behind the fake utility belt.  
  
The cowl was also something that made him feel off kilter.  
  
He was used to having nearly all of his face hidden behind a mask with his goggles over them. The cowl he now wore left only his chin and mouth uncovered. This switch felt unusual and he didn’t like it. He would simply have to bear it for his mission.  
  
The mission in question was to infiltrate at this Superhero-themed party at club Felicity’s Temple, locate his mark and place a tiny needle into the ear of his target.  
  
His handlers had been very specific that it had to be in the Shen Men point and the asset could now find that point by touch only. He did not know why it had to be this specific point. It was not explained in his mission brief and he hadn’t asked.  
  
According to his intel, his mark would be there dressed as the Joker. Based on this his handlers had suggested he went as dressed as the Batman. No doubt this would spark his mark’s interest and open the possibility of interaction.  
  
That didn’t take away the fact that the Batman outfit was absolutely useless.  
  
Slipping into the club was easy enough. Felicity’s Temple feigned to be an upscale establishment and thus had absurdly high entry fees. The asset did not use the front door. It saved money and possible confrontation with the security.  
  
The asset found himself a vantage spot by the bar where he continued to lounge with a glass of untouched alcohol in his flesh hand and his left side towards the bar. He was going to use this prime location to check out the room and see if he could spot his mark.  
  
This could prove to be an arduous task since nearly everyone present in the club was participating in intimate acts. The asset had known it would be that kind of party but hadn’t taken into account how much more chaotic it would be compared to a normal dance club.  
  
Too many people in colourful costumes were writhing and moving against and in each other. There were groups where it was impossible to see how many people were engaged and the chaise lounges in the seating area were impossible to spot below the many who used them.  
  
There was also an abundance of Batman’s and Jokers present in the club.  
  
The asset growled annoyed. With his luck, his mark would be into cunnilingus and spend the night hiding his face in between some woman’s legs.  
  
The asset gazed seemingly idle around and made note of his environment. There were three workers behind the counter and he could spot at least four others moving through the club, collecting abandoned drinks, taking orders and most likely also paying attention to the consent of those engaging in sex with each other.  
  
The large club had several entrances of which only two could be used for a quick exit. The others led to private rooms but were not in use today. He had checked.  
  
The music was slow and sensual, but soft enough to be unrecognizable with all the moaning and gasping going around. The air was thick with desire and almost stuffy, with several perfumes and colognes clashing.  
  
The asset did not like it. He resolved to bring the glass of alcohol more often to his nose so the smell could clear those heady and cloying scents away.  
  
Someone made eye contact with the asset and raised a brow, clearly asking non-verbally if he was interested. The asset glanced dismissively away from them. He was not there to engage in coitus, though he probably would need to do so with his mark in order to complete his mission.  
  
He had avoided the mistake of standing in shadowy corners like a creepy person by choosing the well-lit bar, but standing there the whole night would not do. He didn’t want to bring any unnecessary attention to himself.  
  
The atmosphere around him was hot and heavy. The scent of sex hung in the air as people groped and grabbed as they pleased. Most of them with multiple partners. The asset was unhappy that he still hadn’t found his mark.  
  
Someone was standing way too close next to the asset.  
  
A quick look at his side showed a smaller man with a potato sack over his head and wearing a dark grey business suit. The suit was well tailored and fitted to the man’s frame, yet not as revealing as what others wore.  
  
_“The Scarecrow,_ ” his mind supplied.  _“A villain from the Batman comics.”  
  
_ In order to find out what he could use to catch his mark, he had researched as much as he could about everything about the Batman. Allegedly, it was his mark’s favourite fictional superhero.  
  
The Scarecrow was clearly checking out the asset. Though this was noticeable only from the way he moved his potato sack head up and down. He had to be wearing some sort of sunglasses behind the two uneven cut eye holes. It prevented the asset from seeing his eyes and hid any expression the other might have.  
  
The asset would have to rely on the other’s body language.  
  
One of the first things the asset checked was the Scarecrow’s hands. Hands often telegraphed hidden nefarious intentions. The Scarecrow was not holding anything, so no potential weapon but he also didn’t have a drink, which was odd. Most people in the club had drinks. Be it in their hands of empty glasses near them. The Scarecrow also didn’t touch or pat a certain area on his body where he could possibly conceal an object.  
  
‘You fill out that costume way better than any other Batmen here,’ the Scarecrow complimented him. His voice sounded silvery and pleasant to listen to. He then moved further into the asset’s personal space and leant with his elbow on the asset’s shoulder.  
  
It was an awkward pose. The Scarecrow was shorter than the asset and his elbow pointed straight upwards. He didn’t appear to mind and leant his weight seemingly comfortably against the asset’s right side.  
  
The asset resisted the temptation to remove the arm. He pretended to take a sip from his drink, staring moodily in front of him and not engaging the Scarecrow. That was something Batman would do, right? Show no reaction?  
  
The Scarecrow glanced curiously around the room.  
  
‘Guess this is not your usual scene?’ the Scarecrow ventured. His gaze stopped on two men dressed in matching blue-and-red spandex outfits near them.  
  
Their red-gloved hands were around each other’s dicks and it seemed like they were in a contest of sorts, aimed to be the one to make the other come first. The asset followed his gaze and grunted noncommittally. This made the Scarecrow let out a short, startled laugh.  
  
‘Oh wow. You really have the Batman persona down to a pat! You really into this kind of pretend play?’  
  
The Scarecrow immediately continued talking, seemingly not expecting any input from the asset. ‘Me, I just prefer to watch rather than join in,’ the Scarecrow revealed and chuckled self-deprecating. ‘I’m a voyeur. Or peeping tom? Depends on who you ask, I guess.’  
  
The asset didn’t know why the Scarecrow had chosen him of all people to talk at. He could see it as a positive turn of events. He would be conspicuous if he didn’t interact with others. Not to mention that his mark was said to be intelligent and observant.  
  
The asset needed to find a way to lure his mark, not repel him. And nothing was more suspicious than guy alone in a club and not participating in the ongoing orgy-slash-party. Now how could he-  
  
‘What are you drinking?’ the Scarecrow suddenly asked.  
  
The shorter man’s fingers curled around the asset’s right wrist as he tugged at it so he could take a whiff of the liquid. The asset resisted for only a split second against the unexpected touch, but then let the man move his arm as he desired.  
  
_“Be inconspicuous,”_  his mind supplied.  
  
‘Whiskey? Nice,’ the Scarecrow commented. ‘Wish I could drink, but you know…’ he motioned with his free hand to his potato sack covered head and left it at that.  
  
‘Wow, you’re just wearing spandex?’ The Scarecrow let go of his arm so he could pat the asset’s pectorals and then left his hand there. ‘I honestly thought it was rubber with padding. Those muscles, I’m impressed…’  
  
The Scarecrow’s stance was too relaxed. The asset could easily imagine him standing in an upscale gala. The sort where they donated outrageous amounts of money to charity while eating and drinking for even more outrageous prizes.  
  
He wondered briefly about the face that went hidden below the formless potato sack. Not to mention what reason there could be for the man to choose to wear such an unflattering and unattractive costume while attending this sort of affair.  
  
The thought was brief though as his objective was to find his mark and complete his mission. He let the Scarecrow’s voice wash over him and only paid attention to the pitch and melody of his words when he caught sight of his mark.  
  
His mark was indeed in a Joker costume with matching hideous face make up. He didn’t quite pull it off like Jack Nicholson though. Not to mention the fact that his mark had refused to give up his facial hair for accuracy. Instead, he had dyed his goatee green.  
  
The asset let his eyes slide past his mark to idly stare at a foursome where it was rather unclear as to what appendage belonged to whom. Not to mention the rubber tentacles.  
  
His mark was seated on a broad, red couch situated in an alcove that was slightly elevated from the main floor. He was surrounded by scantily clad women with black facemasks and a slender man in a Robin outfit. The man was giving his mark a blowjob, while his mark grinning looked on as the women pleasured each other with toys.  
  
The asset didn’t see the appeal in doing such things in a public place. It left one too vulnerable to possible attacks. Not to mention that pleasuring himself was not important for the assets productivity and thus not something his handlers deemed necessary.  
  
He tuned in onto the Scarecrow’s rambling and found the other making up tales about the acts around them. His words were vivid and colourful and rather explicit. The asset glanced frowning down at the man. His fantasy almost sounded lewder than anything happening around them.  
  
The Scarecrow noticed he had the asset’s attention again and turned his head. ‘Oh, you’re back!’ he said. His voice sounded almost glad.  
  
The asset frowned. ‘I never left,’ he pointed out.  
  
‘Not physically no,’ the scarecrow said. ‘Were my stories not your cup of tea?’  
  
‘They were rather lewd.’  
  
The Scarecrow laughed. It was not a bad sounding laugh. ‘Well, that is what I like about my voyeurism. My imagination is always better than the real deal.’  
  
The asset ignored the urge to snort.  
  
‘But seriously, you can’t tell me you’re not turned on by the thought of that pair for example,’ the Scarecrow motioned to a pair to their right. The woman was clad in black latex with a white wig and the man in yellow and blue with an unshaven face and his brown hair styled to have horns.  
  
‘Look, he even has fake knifes between his fingers. Now imagine him sliding those claws down Storm’s chest-‘  
  
Storm had to be the white-haired woman then. The asset had honestly only paid attention to the Batman universe since this was his target’s favourite fandom.  
  
‘Now look how he is sliding them down her body, just soft enough to caress the skin. The imagination that with just a flick of his wrist those could bury themselves deep into the soft tissue of her belly. But he won’t do that. Not because he can’t-cause let’s face it: they are as plastic as can be-but because he wants to give her pleasure.’  
  
The Scarecrow shifted a bit and the asset was only too aware of how the warmth of his body had seeped into the thin fabric of his suit and now was touching other spots of his body.  
  
‘Use those things to caress her vulva, catching onto her private hair and giving just a small taste of scratching that itch. The pressure on her clit by something that is not flesh. Her wondering what he would feel like inside her, yet tense because those points could be sharp. Then his tongue is on her.’  
  
The Scarecrow was basically describing what they saw, yet adding to the image with imagined sensory. His words painted mental images that added to the displays and the asset was really not happy with the Scarecrows’ vivid accounts for the sexual displays around them.  
  
The power of suggestion combined with the lascivious tone of voice of the Scarecrow had clearly an effect on him and made him half hard. Then again, it was noticeable in the suit and since it would be odd for someone to be at a sex party and not get turned on, he would see it as adding to his persona.  
  
A quick glance down the Scarecrow’s body was disappointing. The jacket of his suit was long enough to hide the front of his pants. His breathing also stayed calm and nothing showed any elevation in his heartbeat or breath.  
  
‘Uh oh,’ the Scarecrow mumbled. ‘Caught some unwanted attention.’  
  
The asset mentally disagreed with that statement.  
  
They had caught the attention of his mark, who was now advancing on them with his small entourage. The asset was convinced that his mark wouldn’t have acted without the Scarecrows tantalizing presence by his side and he mentally thanked the unknown man.  
  
He quickly placed his glass on the bar to have his hand free, and when he felt the Scarecrow’s warmth leave his side, he wrapped a hand around the Scarecrow’s bicep to keep him in place. This time the Scarecrow’s breathe did hitch. He was clearly caught off-guard.  
  
His mark’s movement were large, overly expressive even. It was a form to make himself dominant and draw more attention. The asset did not like the man. He was authoritative in an overbearing way, seemingly used to being obeyed.  
  
‘Well, well, well,’ his mark in Joker costume crooned as he stood in front of the asset. ‘Look at this. My arch nemesis vigilante dilly-dawdling with a villain that is not me. Should I feel hurt?’ he asks his entourage, while his eyes kept on the asset.  
  
The entourage made agreeing sounds and his mark clearly enjoyed this masquerade.  
  
Beside him stood a petite woman with a black and red Harley Quin outfit. There was a zipper in the front, dividing the black and red fabric and it’s pulled open to her crotch. It revealed her small breasts with piercings, both with a flashing red light through her nipples. From her cunt stuck something the asset couldn’t possibly believe felt comfortable there.  
  
His mark also had lost the part that had been covering his dick and showed that the man clearly was enjoying himself. His entourage was in equally half-dressed state. The asset calculated that of all the people here, he and the Scarecrow were among the few who were nearly completely covered up.  
  
Sure his bodysuit also had some well-hidden zippers that could be used to reveal certain parts of his anatomy, but a glance at his unexpected companion of the evening showed no such things.  
  
It was very clear that the Scarecrow had not planned on participating in any of the activities here.  
  
‘No comment?’ his mark asked. The broad grin turned into a frown. ‘Usually, cheaters will have excuses for their infidelity.’  
  
The asset felt the Scarecrow tense.  
  
How should the asset react to this situation? He didn’t have much time to formulate a well-thought-out plan but was sure that he needed to involve the Scarecrow. He hoped he had gauged his marks behaviour well and could manipulate him into the position the asset wanted.  
  
‘Is this a domestic?’ the Scarecrow quickly muttered. ‘Because I honestly didn’t mean to get into your playtime or something. Hell, I had no idea!’  
  
His mark now averted his attention to the Scarecrow and the asset unconsciously tightened his grip. The Scarecrow flinched slightly at the increased pressure.  
  
‘No,’ the asset quickly denied as he felt the need to tell his companion that he was wrong. He made sure to let his voice sound as gravelly as Batman in the movies.  
  
The mark let out a tittering laugh. ‘Now I’m really hurt,’ he complained. ‘You say there is nothing between us, Bats? You chase all the boys around Gotham?’  
  
The asset disliked the mark intensely for continuing this play and making his Scarecrow confused about what connection the mark might have in real life with the asset. He disliked the Scarecrow too, because somehow during the evening, the man had made the asset think of him as ‘his’.  
  
He pulled his Scarecrow to his side again and let go of his biceps to wrap a possessive arm around the shorter man. He glared challenging at the mark. The mark’s eyes flew calculating between the two of them.  
  
‘Why is it that every time I come for you somebody always gets in the way?’ the mark muttered.  
  
‘Well, I'm of a mind to make some mookie. What about we let your ragamuffin here enjoy himself for a bit with Harley here, while the two of us.… talk…’ The mark chuckled. ‘I’m sure she’ll give him back in one piece when she’s done. Don’t you, dear?’  
  
The Harley Quin already moved with an enthusiastic smile to his Scarecrow’s other side, but the asset pulled him away from her. He now wrapped both arms protectively around his Scarecrow and pulled closer so he stood flushed against the smaller man’s back.  
  
He growled low and threatening in his throat and felt his Scarecrow stiffen in his arms, then shudder. This meant that the asset was having an effect on him. Even his breathing appeared to have sped up slightly. There was some pride in that.  
  
The mark clicked his tongue then shrugged. ‘Or you both come with me,’ he then suggested.  
  
He waved his entourage away and made a sweeping movement to the spot where he previously had sat. It was a large alcove which stood slightly elevated from the floor with a broad, red couch on it.  
  
It was the perfect spot to look out over the room, but at the same time perfect to those on the floor to gaze upon.  
  
He didn’t wait for the asset to reply and walked away. The asset didn’t have to think about following him though. He had a job to do and he was lucky that his plan to keep his Scarecrow into play had worked out.  
  
He pulled the other man along, who struggled only slightly as he muttered: ‘Why did you have to pull me into this. I told you I like to watch only.’  
  
The asset leaned over to whisper at the spot where he hoped the Scarecrow’s ear was. ‘Do you really want to leave me alone with that freak?’ he grumbled.  
  
He felt another shiver go through the man’s body. ‘You dislike him that much? You can refuse his advances, ya know.’  
  
‘I can’t,’ the asset admitted. ‘At least with you around I get to focus on something more pleasant.’  
  
The Scarecrow halted and clearly wanted to discuss the situation more, but the asset couldn’t.  
  
‘I might tell you the reason later tonight,’ he promised, knowing he wouldn’t. ‘Please help me now.’  
  
‘Fuck... Yeah, yeah okay,’ the Scarecrow accepted and raised his hand to touch his potato sack covered head. Then let his arm fall uselessly to his side. The asset thought the man probably ruffled up his hair a lot when he was not wearing potato sacks.  
  
They soon found themselves in the alcove and the asset didn’t wait for an invitation, but sat down, making sure to sprawl. The Scarecrow was a bit more hesitant as he sat down on the red velvet beside him.  
  
He made a squeaking sound when the asset lifted him up like he weighed nothing and made him straddle the asset’s lap. His Scarecrow steadied himself with two hands on the assets pectorals.  
  
The mark already had a flute of champagne in his hand and threw it back. The makeup on his face looking grotesque with the grin he was sporting.  
  
‘You really got the strength to manhandle people like the real deal. That is so damn arousing. Makes me very jealous though…’  
  
‘You wait your turn,’ the asset growled at him and saw with pride how the mark’s eyes dilated with lust. He had done his research right and the reactions he received were promising.  
  
‘Well then,’ the mark drawled. ‘I’ll wait my turn… as long as you give me a good show.’  
  
The mark placed his hand on his now flagging dick to give it a few firm strokes as he leant with his elbow on the back of the couch. He was sitting way too close for comfort to the asset. But it was necessary for the mission.  
  
The asset studied his Scarecrow, who was trying not to move and clearly uncertain about what to do. The asset grinned and used his grip on the Scarecrow’s hips to pull him closer and buckled up against his crotch.  
  
The Scarecrow let out a startled moan, which caused the mark’s breathing beside him to hitch. He had been right with his assessment earlier: the mark also had a bit of a voyeur in him.  
  
‘It’s a pity that his mouth is covered isn’t it,’ the mark commented. The research was also not wrong about the man enjoying to hear his own voice either. ’I’m sure you’d enjoy having his mouth on you.’  
  
The asset ignored his words and opened the zipper to release the erection that had been straining almost painfully against the metal. He then made quick work of the Scarecrow’s fancy dress pants.  
  
He manhandled the man on his lap so he could pull the pants completely off and was pleasantly surprised to see the Scarecrow was just as erect and leaking pre-cum. He was at least enjoying himself too. That was good.  
  
What made it even better was that his Scarecrow was following his lead and basically letting him do whatever he pleased. The asset usually only had to deal with struggling targets, and never in such a position as he was now. It usually involved his hand around their necks and not around their dicks.  
  
His metal hand, still encased in the black Batman gloves, rubbed a few testing times over the Scarecrow’s dick, accumulating the pre-cum until index and middle finger were coated with a thin sheen. He used his flesh hand to cradle and play with his own balls, just enough to keep the tension there without leading towards a quick release.  
  
The Scarecrow moaned and nearly collapsed against the assets’ chest, placing him into the perfect position to slip his wetted fingers over his crack and teasing the pucker there. It also presented him with an opportunity for part of his plan.  
  
It was a shame that his Scarecrow was wearing the potato sack. Now the asset could not lean forward and bite in his earlobe. He would have to find another way to bite down or cause at least some small form of discomfort on the smaller man.  
  
And in a manner that the mark saw it clearly.  
  
That way, the mark would not be too suspicious when the asset pushed the tiny needle into the Shen Men point of his ear.  
  
It was easy to pull the neckline of the Scarecrow’s jacket and shirt away to reveal the creamy flesh of his shoulder and as he slipped his fingers into his ass, the asset bit down hard on the soft flesh.  
  
The Scarecrow keened and tensed around his fingers, muttering complaints against the asset shoulder as he lapped at the abused flesh and send a quick glance at the mark beside.  
  
The mark’s eyes were glassy as his hands worked erratically around his dick. The asset hummed pleased. Now all he had to do was continue this charade, switch to the mark and do his task.  
  
After that, he could simply slip away. He was not sure what he was going to do with the Scarecrow though. Somehow he didn’t feel like leaving him behind. Especially not alone with the mark.  
  
He focused his attention on opening up the Scarecrows ass, delighting in the small panting sounds he drew from the man. Then he removed his fingers and in a deft movement turned their positions around, so the Scarecrow was laying back on the couch with the asset in-between his legs.  
  
Next to them, the mark moaned wantonly. ‘Yes! Do it! Skewer him onto your cock Batman!’  
  
The asset had to keep himself from grimacing at that choice of words. He didn’t want to skewer or hurt the Scarecrow in any way. And he was not going to follow any commands from the mark. He was not the asset’s handler.  
  
Instead, he positioned the Scarecrow’s legs over his shoulders and the head of his cock against the Scarecrow’s pucker. He waited for the man to let out a small breathy sigh before he gave just enough pressure to have it suck in his cock’s head.  
  
Then he couldn’t continue, as the mark intervened and pushed in-between them. The mark had his mouth on the assets dick and sucked the skin there, wetting his up with his saliva.  
  
The asset had to strain to keep himself from moving, though the fluttering of the Scarecrows pucker made it freaking hard not to react at all. He had enough restraint though, with courtesy of Hydra ‘training’.  
  
For agonizing moments he had to bite down on the flesh of his own cheek as he stared at the Scarecrow’s potato sack. He wished he could see the man’s face, or at least kiss him. He was certain the man had a beautiful mouth.  
  
Sweat beaded on his face and neck as he strained to stay still. Not moving took a lot of effort.  
  
Then finally the mark leaned away and the asset didn’t waste time in slipping deeper into the Scarecrow’s body. They both let out a deep, content sigh and then just breathed together. The Scarecrow felt hot and wonderful around his dick.  
  
It was a twitch of the Scarecrow’s hips that made the asset move and soon he had a steady rhythm.  
  
It didn’t take long for both of them to be on edge and an impulse made him pull out completely, manhandling the Scarecrow onto his front with his arms on the backrests and knees on the edge of the couch and then he slipped in from behind.  
  
The different angle worked perfectly and he soon had the Scarecrow practically begging and moaning for release. The asset was close too and couldn’t stop his heightened senses from noticing the delicious slapping sounds, the panting, the trembling of the Scarecrows legs and twitching insides.  
  
He quickly reached forward and took the Scarecrows neglected dick in his hand. It took only a soft squeeze for the Scarecrow to come. He sounded like he was sobbing.  
  
The asset trusted a few shallow times and then pulled out completely as he felt his orgasm wash over him, coating the back of the Scarecrow’s grey jacket white with his come.  
  
They were still gasping for air when the mark once more intervened and the asset watched with narrowed eyes how the mark trailed his fingers over the come covered jacket and then brought them to his mouth.  
  
The mark sucked his fingers into his mouth to lick them clear of cum.  
  
‘Delicious,’ the mark moaned and the asset stood up, letting the Scarecrow slowly fall to his side on the couch. The mark grinned his Joker smile at the Scarecrow, who moved slowly and dazed.  
  
‘If only you could taste this buddy,’ the mark crooned. ‘Too bad you can’t. You’re definitely missing out.’  
  
He then gazed up at the asset, his eyes flicking to the assets now softened cock. ‘I waited patiently,’ the mark said. ‘Now it’s my turn right?’ he smirked. ‘So… can I rub your rhubarb?’  
  
The asset didn’t react verbally. He didn’t resist as the mark leaned in to nuzzle his cock. The asset glanced at the Scarecrow. The shorter man seemed to have come to his senses again and was slowly pulling on his pants. His head was turned away so he didn’t look at the asset or the mark. The asset hoped the other wasn’t feeling bad.  
  
He tried to think back of that quiet camaraderie between the two of them earlier at the bar. The feeling of the other man, leaning against his side. Feeling him in front of him, with his arms wrapped around the Scarecrow’s torso.  
  
He’d smelled nice. The asset had made his breath become shallow. His body tensed.  
  
The asset found his dick hardening at the mental images and memory and the mark let out a happy chuckle. He would not know that it was not his administrations that the asset reacted to.  
  
‘I want to ride you, Batman,’ the mark stated. The asset wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. He dropped down on the couch, further away from the Scarecrow to give him his space, and pulled the mark on his lap.  
  
The flap that left the mark’s cock uncovered went far enough back to also uncover his hole and the asset already reached out with his flesh hand to work on opening him up when the mark wrapped his fingers around the asset’s hand.  
  
‘No. Make it hurt Batman,’ the mark said, his clownish face staring grinning down at him. ‘I know you like to cause pain, do it. Unlike others, I get off on it. ‘Shove it in!’  
  
The asset had no problem with that and pushed up his cock to enter the mark. It wasn’t as easy, not without any preparation and it almost chafed as he entered the man’s body. The mark let out a hiss but didn’t ease up.  
  
‘Once it gets in, it will open up easier.’ He slid in full hilt. ‘Ah,’ the Joker sighed. ‘So this is how it feels to have Batman inside me. You’re so big, you put others to shame.’  
  
The mark just wouldn’t shut up.  
  
They didn’t wait for their bodies to adjust and started moving. The mark was quick to claim the assets mouth, not caring that the asset wasn’t very responsive. The asset let his hands wander and soon had his hands gripping the sides of the mark’s face, then his ears.  
  
It was done all too fast, the needle small and thin, almost unnoticeable as it pushed into the soft tissue of the ear.  
  
Then the asset wrapped his hand around the mark’s cock to tug in a near maddening pace. The mark moaned into his mouth and trashed on his lap.  
  
’I’m just so elated. You’re gonna make me feel real good, don’t you Batman? Ah, it feels great. Move more.’  
  
‘Cum,’ the asset growled when the mark’s mouth left his, making such to pitch it as slow as possible. The mark let out a shout as he did. His come spurting over the assets hand and stomach.  
  
The asset pulled the man off his dick and took his own cock in hand. He glanced to where the Scarecrow was still sitting on the couch and finished himself off with quick strokes, thinking only of how he somehow was glad that the Scarecrow hadn’t left yet.  
  
His orgasm wasn’t as intense this time.  
  
‘You okay?’ he asked the Scarecrow.  
  
The Scarecrow nodded and then stretched his arms above his head. ‘Just peachy,’ the man answered, his voice steady and calm. The asset felt the corners of his mouth lift up.  
  
He hadn’t been sure about the Scarecrow’s state of mind. And definitely, after he’d only said being into watching instead of participating. The fact that his facial expression was hidden too, made gauging his mood very difficult. Yet it seemed like he was very much okay.  
  
‘Batman,’ the mark muttered petulantly beside him. ‘I am your main villain. Why are you so interested in  _him_?’  
  
The asset stood up and tugged himself away in the Batman suit, making sure the zipper didn’t snag on the skin. He looked derisive down at the mark that laid sprawling content on the couch.  
  
The tiny needle in his ear was not conspicuous, even when the asset paid close attention. He gave a small nod to the mark.  
  
‘This is what happens when you dance with the devil in the pale moonlight,’ he told the mark. The mark’s eyes started to gleam and a broad, delighted grin spread across his face.  
  
The asset didn’t wait for the mark to react to his quote though and with a short nod to the Scarecrow, he jumped off the alcove’s platform and found his way through the crowd and to the exit. He didn’t check, but he was a few paces away from the door when he heard someone rushing after him.  
  
They walked away from the club, making sure to stay in the shadows of the buildings as they headed towards the parking lot. The asset would be able to steal a car there and head back to base.  
  
‘So…. can I keep you?’ the Scarecrow asked airily and rather unexpectedly. Once again he didn’t wait for a reply. ‘Wait! You promised earlier to explain to me why the fuck you had to fuck that Joker.’  
  
‘I said maybe,’ the asset answered.  
  
He adjusted his stride so the shorter man could keep up with him. It wouldn’t matter if the Scarecrow saw him steal a car. What would he tell the police: “Batman stole a car after having sex with me and the Joker in the club”?  
  
‘You actually said “might”. Nice try. Is it bad? Are you married?’ the Scarecrow continued his interrogation.  
  
The asset frowned at that odd train of thought. ‘No.’  
  
‘Good. Then I can keep you. I’m a billionaire, you know. I can help you.’  
  
‘You can’t help me.’  
  
‘I helped you out tonight, didn’t I?’  
  
The Scarecrow made a halfheartedly motion towards the asset’s crotch. ’In more than one way. What is it, Batman? I can solve your problems. Really. I have a lot of money. If it’s debt, then I can get rid of it. Or does someone keep your loved ones hostage? I have connections. I can save them and get them to a safe location.’  
  
The asset stopped walking. ‘Why are you so-’ he couldn’t find the right word. ‘-intent?’  
  
The Scarecrow was silent for a moment.  
  
‘You mean to ask why I seem obsessed with you. Right? I’m sorry. I know I can be a bit too much. It’s just. There is something about you. Something familiar. I want to get to know you better. And I know this kind of club is not really the place people go to, to find lasting relationships of any kind, but I figured you were not there for the normal reasons anyway.’  
  
The asset was now silent.  
  
’I’m sorry,’ he said after a while. ‘I can’t.’  
  
The Scarecrow let out a deep breath. ‘Fuck. That is, fuck. Okay. I understand. I can deal with rejection. No problem. It is just… I didn’t even get to kiss you,’ the Scarecrow complained.  
  
Then he was reaching up and pulling on the string that kept his potato sack in place. The asset stopped him.  
  
‘No,’ the asset said. He felt how the other tried to withdraw from him. ‘Not here,’ he added and the tension left his Scarecrow.  
  
‘I got a car. Here. Somewhere,’ his Scarecrow muttered and grabbed the asset’s hand to drag him along. ‘It’s my Rolls Royce Phantom. Pretty roomy in the back. You’ll like it. Everybody does.’  
  
They found the car, which had conveniently tinted windows for privacy. The asset was startled enough by the suicide doors that the Scarecrow could easily push him on the backseat.  
  
Then the Scarecrow was straddling his lap for the second time that evening and leaning away to pull the door closed behind them. They heard a snick, as the doors all automatically locked.  
  
The asset tried not to feel uncomfortable by that thought.  
  
Then the Scarecrow pulled his potato sack off his head and snatched the pair of sunglasses that had hidden his eyes the whole evening, off his head.  
  
The asset had only a short, terrible moment to gaze at that face and know that he had fucked up. He had fucked up royally.  
  
Because the face in front of him belonged to Tony Stark.  
  
Son of Howard Stark. The man he had assassinated five years prior, or two weeks if you were the asset. His real mark of the night. And then his mouth was claimed.  
  
His scarecrow-Tony Stark-plundered the asset’s mouth as if fueled by desperation.  
  
His erratically moving hands tugged and pulled on the two pointed tips of the asset’s Batman cowl, trying to manipulate assets’ face to move just right, so he could plunge his tongue even deeper.  
  
It was all hot and messy and wonderful.  
  
When Tony Stark bit down on the assets’ lower lip he drew blood. He used his tongue to eagerly spread the metallic taste all through their mouths, making the asset certain that the other was trying to chase the taste of that other man, the fake Tony Stark-out of the asset’s mouth.  
  
He was succeeding.  
  
Yet the taste of blood sparked the question what he was supposed to do about the mission.  
  
He had failed. He had put the needle into fake Tony Stark’s ear. Yet, he still had a spare and Tony Stark sitting on his lap, preoccupied with the asset’s mouth and in the perfect position to try again.  
  
Yet.  
  
The asset hesitated. And it was not because Tony Starks’ hand had expertly opened the hidden zipper again and was palming his awakening cock. Tony Stark let their mouths detach and slid down on the small space between his legs and the backrest of the driver’s seat.  
  
Tony Stark seemed so eager, now that he could finally use his mouth. He wasted no moment to get said mouth on the asset’s cock. Perhaps try to get rid of the sense and feeling of the other fake Tony there. Tony Stark was a possessive bastard.  
  
The asset didn’t complain nor refuse him. He would accept what he could for as long as he could.  
  
Tony Stark deep throated him right off the bat, dragging a strangled groan out of the assets mouth. This made the short man chuckle and the asset buried his hand into the man’s hair as the vibration almost made him let out another sound.  
  
Tony used his tongue, and everything was very wet and slippery. It was fucking amazing.  
  
He went at it steady and just kept taking it all every single stroke while staring up at the asset. At last he could see those warm, brown eyes, fixated on him with such desire and naked want.  
  
He came so hard that he blacked out momentarily and his entire body got all tingly when I came to. Tony smirked up at him, as he dragged his tongue over his lips. The man had swallowed every last drop.  
  
The asset found himself slowly caressing the wild brown hair as he glanced down at Stark. The man appeared to be quite at ease where he was, kneeling on the floor of his car and leaning on the assets spread legs.  
  
The asset decided he would not do it. He didn’t know what the needle would cause, but chances were that it was nothing positive and he didn’t want anything to happen to Tony Stark.  
  
It was an odd thought. The asset usually didn’t desire much. The only wants he had was for not receiving punishment and pain. Now he was actively inviting it by knowingly not finishing his mission.  
  
‘Still thinking of leaving me?’ Tony Stark asked as he tried to catch his breath.  
  
‘There are other people to have sex with,’ the asset pointed out. His throat felt rough and dry. ‘It does not have to be me.’  
  
‘Fuck that,’ was Tony Stark’s answer. ‘I want you. Hell, I don’t even care that I don’t even know what your face looks like. You could be hideous, though you have a really nice chin and that mouth, mmm… I don’t know why, but you really seem so familiar.’  
  
‘We have never met before.’  
  
‘I know. That’s what makes it so odd.’ Tony Stark replied. He stood up and sunk down on the back seat beside the asset. He rolled his shoulders and then rubbed with a hand over the back of his neck.  
  
‘You have a delicious cock, by the way,’ he complimented.  
  
The asset was silent.  
  
‘So… what are you going to do now?’ Tony Stark asked.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> the asset doesn’t like much, huh? At least he seems to like Tony. I am working on a companion piece to this work, written from Tony Stark’s P.O.V. 'Escort the Dark Knight' & another part called 'Deadcrush'. They will all be part of the series 'Something Just Like This'.


End file.
